The Unheard Stories of KFP
by Master of the Dawns
Summary: KFP oneshots including Po, Tigress and the gang! Also, may include the kids from "Next Generation"!  I suck at summaries, just read if you'd like! :3
1. Consentration

**YUUPP! A series of one-shots, since I'm ending "The Next Generation"! :3 **

**Disclaimer:I don't own KFP!**

**Concentration**-

Tigress sat on the roof of the Jade palace, looking into sky, watching the fireworks burst.  
>Everything had been quiet, all she could hear were the booms of energy, thundering in her ears.<br>She was deeply concentrated and focused only onto the colors and patterns.  
>Blue.<br>Red.  
>Green.<br>Blue. Red.  
>Green.<br>And it continued.  
>Her eyes darted from one side, to another, following them as they appeared at one place, then burst somewhere else, all in the same minute.<br>She was slowly starting to lose concentration... her mind was now working an image, which had still been blury.  
>She finally lost all concentration, and had been blankly staring at the sky, the fireworks started to slowly fade, and her thoughts had changed.<br>She was now thinking about the events that took place in Gongmen City...  
>The hug she gave, and received.<br>The cannon shooting straight torwards her.  
>Everything. All suddenly coming back.<br>Until, she heard noises.  
>Her ears perked up as she slowly turned her head, only to see a male panda slightly smiling at her.<br>_Had he been here the whole time?_  
>She had no choice but to smile back.<br>It had all been akward up until the moment he extended his hand for her to take.  
>She looked up at him, clueless.<br>"What?" she asked, her voice in a slight whisper. She frowned when she had noticed how long she had been up there."Oh.."  
>She took his hand and stood up, forgetting how dangerous it had been up on the roof.<br>Her foot slipped, causing her to fall on top of Po.  
>Only to her surprise, he had caught her.<br>_You fool! He's a panda, you're a tiger! Stop this nonsense!_

Everytime she tried to convince herself it was wrong, it just felt more right.  
>She stood up, being careful not to slip this time.<br>"Um.. Thank you, Dragon Warrior.." she said akwardly, standing up out of his grip.  
>She noticed he had still been staring at her, making her raise an eyebrow.<br>"What?" she asked.  
>"Hm? Wait, huh?" he mumbeled.<br>"You were looking at me.." she recalled.  
>"Oh well.. um-"<br>"GUYS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Viper shouted, examining the two.  
>They both turned to look at her.<br>"We're supposed to be asleep?" she reminded.  
>Their eyes widened.<br>"Shifu's gonna kill us." the both said in unision, as they started to climb down.

**Eh. This one's pretty stupid. I still have writers block, kind of.**


	2. What happend?

**I got nothin'. XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KFP! JUst the OCs!**

"HURRY! DANGER IN THE VALLEY!" a villager shouted.  
>The Black tiger led the group to the village.<br>A bird flew up ahead, looking down.  
>They ran frantically down the stairs and into the village.<br>The Black tiger found herself stopping at the sight of the distruction. Villagers running everywhere, and houses on fire, lighting up the night.  
>An army of wolves charged at them.<br>"Bao-Yu, what now?" a snake asked.  
>"Take care of the wolves. I'll go check out who's leading the bandits, Ming." she demanded as she ran off.<br>The group started fighting, then started blurring to Bao-Yu's sight.  
>She fought off wolves as she made her way to the end of the path.<br>Only to face a wooden wagon holding wolves and stolen objects.  
>She climbed on top, searching until she reached the edge.<br>"We meet again, Bao."  
>She turned to see a lion, staring back at her.<br>"Wh-who are you?" she stuttered.  
>"Don't you remember me? You were eight, I was ten." he recalled.<br>"Piao?" she gasped.  
>"Correct you are."<br>"There is _no way_ **YOU** could've done this!  
>The others caught up and gasped.<br>"Bao-Yu! Watch out!" they warned.  
>Bao turned her attention back to the lion who had thrown a punch to her stomach, sending her flying.<br>"Bao-Yu!" her group shouted in unision.

**How could I?**  
><strong>Ending story like that?<strong>  
><strong>Oh well.<strong>  
><strong>Yes. Piao is the bad guy somehow. XDD<strong>


End file.
